


You Don't Own Me

by Stay_dancing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, Jealousy, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Obsessive Behavior, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_dancing/pseuds/Stay_dancing
Summary: Tony knows what is better for Peter even if the boy is not apreciative of this now he knows that soon, Peter will see the truth.Why the keep fighting back at something that is the best from him? Tony loves the boy but the only problem is that he never gave up on going back to his old life and Tony really don't understand the reason.But can he convice the boy to be his son?
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Sunshine, you don't get to escape

Tony loves his son, he really, really, _really_ do.  
But sometimes this gets frustrating because the boy can't understand the best for himself, can't put in that stuborn little head that everything that Tony did was for his own good. It's been already months that Tony "rescued" the boy from his old life and yet the boy still fighting with him, crying, insisting to go back even trying to _hit_ him. 

This behaviour was unacceptable, even if hurted so much for Tony lock his precious boy in that dark room that was the best way to make the boy give up on this stupid idea. Because Tony knows the best for Peter, he knows who loves his kid more and it's not May.  
She don't even deserve Peter's love, she couldn't keep herself alive and the poor boy? Always so tiny, so skinny, so fragile... he almost didn't have what to eat, what to dress, where to live.  
But Tony by the other hand, could and give everything that the boy need, in a blink of a eye Peter can everything that he always dreamed about, he don't even had to raise a finger to have anything.

You know why? The only reason it's because loves his son, even if that he doesn't accept it for now, Tony truly loves him and he knows that Peter loves him too, he just too scared to show it, too attached to the past to admit it. But Tony is pacient, he waits, and waits, and waits... until the coming day that Peter says that to him, says that he loves him too and he'll be gladly be his son and only _his_ son, this will be the happiest day in his life and is close, he can feel it.

The problem is it being already three months, ninety one whole days and Peter still resisting to him, still fighting with him, crying and now he started ignore him, Tony knew that Peter didn't liked being locked all day but that was the only way to keep the boy safe from himself trying to escape from the billionaire, he is too difficult to deal with now, so he had to accept it for sometime. When he finally understand that this the best from him and accept be his son he can walk free in the tower.

And now is time for the daily visit to his kid, he was anxious as always everytime that he talked to Peter, his heart felt like would freaking explode, the feeling that he and Peter were getting closer in some way, building a relationship of trust between them was heartwarming, before the day that Tony decided to keep the boy safe, they were so close, so intimate, the way that Peter chuckle could make his day better... Peter changed something inside Tony and he loved this feeling, but now, the boy is so closed to himself, this not only bad for Tony, this is bad for Peter too. Tony knew that the poor boy was feeling alone but everytime that Tony tried to get close he was pushed away.

Tony unlocked one, then two, then three doors all of them could be only open with Tony's eyes and fingertips because Tony knew that Peter was too smart, he could guess the password with were only words or dates. 

~~Most of the time, his passwords were just the boy name or birthday.~~

When he finally saw the door of the cell, he admited, it was too small for his standards but it was for a good reason, the boy need some dicipline, like his dad teached him. But Tony wasn't like Howard, he actually cared about his son. Tony unlocked the little window on the metal door, for his luck, didn't make any noise. He just felt the _need_ to just watch his boy for a time. Peter was in silent, sitted on the floor staring at the gray metal wall he look like only his body was the only thing there but his mind was in another place, the poor boy hair was mess he didn't comb his hair at all, maybe Tony could do something about it. 

"Hey, Petey." - Tony said gently but Peter don't even moved.

"Peter?" - Nothing.

"Bambino-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" - Peter finally turns around screams in fury. - "I don't want to even hear your voice! You-... JERK!"

"Peter! Look your language, young man. In this house we have manners." - Tony put his hands in his hips using the most autoritory voice that he could. 

"For the last time, this is not my house! I don't even want to be-" - Peter lost his posture and started crying. - "I j-just... want to go home. P-please... I can do anything you want me to do! I swear! If y-you... just let me go- i swear, Mister Stark. I won't tell anything about this! I... won't tell it was you! I swear..." - Peter got closer to the door and got in his knees in front of Tony, the only thing that keep them apart was the door. - "J-just... Please, just let me go."

"Oh, Peter..." - Tony sigh - "I can't do that, caramella. I just can't. I know is hard to be here... for now, just for sometime, i swear. You have my word." - Tony put his right hand up promising.

"I don't believe in you and i will never believe in your words again, you-" - Peter took the tears away from his eyes. - "I thought you were diferen- I thought that you even cared about me! B-but- you just... care about yourself! Not me! I don't even-" - He sobbed. - "Please... just do this for me, just once... if you- truly love me, like you always say, let me just... see my family, i want to go home. I can't live like that anymore, Mister Stark..."

"You are in your home and you are with your family, Peter. Stop saying that you want to go to that place again." - Tony gave the look. The look that could make anyone shake, the same look that Peter saw in his nightmare. - "I took you out of your misery, all that i want is some gratefulness but you still behaving like a brat."

"So let me go! If unhappy with me and i'm not happy with you-" - Peter opened his arms. - "Please, i just begging you. I can't live like that for one day-" - He started crying more. - "You know like is that? L-living in this nightmare? You say you "love me" but all that you make me feel is bad- i hate you-! I hate you so much that i don't even can't find the words say it, you can do whatever you want do with me, i don't care anymore. Kill me, throw me to the dogs, dump anywhere. But i will not live my life like that, you can do whatever you want with my body but the thing is, but i'm free, my body cannot be right now but my soul is, so just do it."

Tony just stared at his son in shock. He isn't even mad at this words, after all the boy loves him, he just too overwhelmed to see that now. Now he is worried about Peter.

"Peter, i will never in any way hurt you." - Tony had sadness in his face and clear worry in his voice. - "How could you do think like that? I'm... worried about you. I doing this not to make you suffer, do you think that i enjoy to have you locked here? I don't, i really don't. I just want to make you happy."

Peter just turned his back and stared at the wall again, just crying, he was hopeless. He gave up talking with this man, he never listen to him anyway. He doesn't _care_ about Peter. He only care about himself, he says that "he loves Peter" but this is a lie. He only wants something to be his little doll and Peter knows that one day, Tony will probally hurt Peter in a way that the teenager will not awake up again, he says that this will never happen but Peter know how unstable the man can be, he only need a snap and Peter is gone.

All that Peter wanted before that is just hug May and say that he is sorry for everything and that he truly loves her and miss her everyday.  
What really broke his heart more is the fact that he will probally never see his aunt again, it's being already some months, Peter stopped counting after the two first. May had her own things she was always busy but was because she had to bring everything home after uncle Ben passed away, he knows things aren't easy for them but they are a family and a family stick together don't matter what, May is diferent, he can feel like she really loves him, she didn't give up on Peter for one minute. He wonders if she even misses him, maybe she thinks that he ran away? He will never know.

Peter listens to the heavy door open and he didn't even bother to try to run for it again, last time that he tried to escape for this door he was face to face to another one, making so easy to Tony to hold him down while Peter struggled and put him back in the cell leading him to be drugged and making the "punishment" dure longer.  
Tony was trying to be nice this time, he didn't want to force anything this time, but he can't help himself in hiding the syringe behind his back, just in case he need.

"Hey..." - Tony said in his sweet voice, he used this tone when he wanted to make feel Peter safe but everytime that he listen to this, Peter have to hold back the urge to throw up, he could listen the door automatically lock itself, it was a new thing, Tony made this mechanism after Peter last attempt to escape. 

"I know that i'm not being the best father in the world." - "Father?" what a joke, Tony is not his dad and will never be, but he continue with his lies. - "But, i don't like hear you saying those things, terrible things. I will never hurt you, never, never... You are part of me, the best part of me, of my life. I don't want you to fear me, i want to just accept me and your new life, this is so hard to do, bambino? 

Peter stayed in silent for some time, this made Tony strangely nervous about this.

"Yes. It is. Is too hard to do this. Because this is not my life, you're not my father and i won't accept this lies, you are lying to yourself if you think i will do any of those things, you can call me brat, immature, ungrateful... I don't care anymore. I can die for this but i'll staying true to myself, Mister Stark." - Peter was serious and harsh at his speak, he still not looking at Tony in anyway, still being clinging to his own legs, trying to comfort himself. He didn't need to that, Tony would happily do this for his son.

Tony stayed in silent. Unfortunately, he had no other choice, the boy clearly wouldn't go with him peacefully, he had use the harder way against Peter. He hated _truly, truly, truly hated_ to do this but he had to do what he need to do.  
Tony walked in Peter direction in silent, trying to be furtive he took a deep breath and he bent down and sitted behind Peter, this made the boy almost jump but quickly Tony put his arm around the boy.

"Don't make this harder, Pete." - Tony sounded guilty, Peter couldn't believe in this feeling. - "I don't want to make this... difficult for you, so please just stay quiet for one minute, okay?"

Peter knew how much sucked have this is his body, at least Tony stopped letting him unconscious all day, before the cell, things used to be worst.  
After being drugged he always felt tired and his body was too heavy to move for hours, sometimes he even felt sick. If he resist, Tony would do this in the hard way and was always worst in this form but if he just accepted this once, he would still be sick but at least this shit would last less. So he just stayed still and felt the needle in neck, hurts but he unfortunately was almost used to it. He could feel some tears fall down from his eyes while the black comsumed his vision.

"Shh..." - Tony hold him closer when he felt the boy fainted, he just wanted to hug the boy, he miss this feeling. - "It's okay, baby. I got you." 

For the first time in all those three months, Tony let himself relax for one bit, for once all he let himself have what he really wanted, a hug from Peter even if the boy don't correspond it was the best of the feelings, something that fill his heart no matter how hard are going. Tony is a pacient man.

~~Only for Peter, and sometimes even with him he loses his temper but he tries to be better for his baby boy.~~

But those months are being horrible for them, Peter always so distant with these ideas that made no sense in his little head, those ideas hurted Tony in every single way.  
He knows that the boy miss his old life but he have to understand that this is for the best. What his aunt could give to him that Tony couldn't? Nothing, she couldn't give him nothing, not even the basic. Maybe one day, when he gets it, the boy can go outside for a walk or something like that, maybe a family trip? Tony liked this idea, but it just maybe, he is not sure of this is possible thanks to Peter's behaviour, the boy is too smart for his own good and, stubborn, such a headstrong individual and Tony loved this about him. 

He is not sure if he can do this for his boy even if he was in the boy side, would still be dangerous, the world was too awful to Peter, it was too awful even for Tony. The world just gave the boy bad things to remember, his biological parents, his uncle were dead and his life at all was he deserved, people just hurted him and no one hurt his son and gets away to tell the story. No one.  
The boy admires him, loves him in the most genuine way that Tony ever saw and Tony loves him back, right now, Peter cannot see this for the situation that they are both at. This is temporary, we will see that.

Tony cleaned the tears away from the boy face and took him is his arm. Peter need a good bath, fluffy pajamas and a night from good sleep. He can give this to him, Peter is out from his punishment today, he need a break.

\--

_"And today the search for the missing student Peter Benjamin Parker still going on. The teen is missing since 24th june from this year, last time the boy was seen was entering in unknown a black car, the authorities still having no clue who is the owner from the mysterious car or where the car is right now, the police is sure this is not a kidnapping, drug debts seem to be the biggest theory at the moment but the teen's aunt fiercely denies this hypothesis."_

May was crying her eyes out, even if right now she was trying to calm herself down a little, she still sobing, her hands were shaking while holding the poster with some pictures one where Peter were smiling, one probally for a family photo and another one from the yearbook with the phrase "Do you saw me?" 

"I just...-" - She took a breath, trying to recompose herself and most important: trying to making sense. - "I don't understand why the police is going by this direction, Peter was a good boy and never, i repeat, never used anything, he even didn't drink in his whole life! He hates to see others people being are altered or drunk, he didn't like see how those things could change someone. He never touched nothing illegal, why are people thinking that a fourteen old boy who is brilliant kid, the best student in his school and never did nothing wrong in his life is involved on drugs? Tell one motive, is because he is from Queens? Uhm? He is the best student on his class, he loves Star Wars, he still playing with toy-" - She started sobbing again but tried to hold back. - "H-he is just a kid. He is not involved in any of those things. J-just... i just want my nephew back, i quit my job as a nurse, i living by donations now because my life is found Peter, i using all my savings for the posters, brochures and well, everything... If you have him, please, just... tell me where he is. He can be anywhere, even in another state, country or even in another planet! Just tell where he is! I want him back it's doesn't matter how he is, if he is..." - She gulped her voice sounded so tiny. - "burried... or in anywhere just tell me. I can't deal with this anymore. And Peter, if you go away because you want to do it, just come back, i need you. I promise, whatever made you do this i can try to fix, i love you so much... i'm so so sorry..."

The cameras turned away and May finally could start crying again, she can't deal with this once more. First Richard and Mary, then Ben and now Peter.  
She was lost without her family. Peter still somewhere, she can feel it but she don't know where and the only thing that she is sure of is that she will found out.

-

-  
Tony finally put the boy in the king size bed, it was his son's room after all, Star Wars themed, with all his precious legos that he knew that the boy loved, he is so adorable. Maybe tomorrow he and his baby can watch some movies like they used to do, if he only stayed calm like he is right now...  
They used to be so close and Tony can't understand why Peter still so upset with him? Why can he just accept things like they are? Tony just sighed and looked at Peter, he was so peaceful right now so diferent than before, he is such a beautiful boy, those coffe brown eyes and his fluffy curly hair, Tony felt that Peter had his eyes somehow, he knows that is no way that he is the boy biological father but he feels like they are father and son in another way, they are conected by something else, Tony used to not believe in destiny but now he does, and he thinks that he finally found his match, somewhat his soulmate, the one who was meant to be at his side, be his child.

Now looking at Peter's hair, this was so messy and now it was worst the poor child couldn't even focus on his hair, he was for sure nervous. Tony always let the boy take a good bath and eat something three times at day sometimes he even gave him somes snacks. Peter doesn't eat much in this months even that before he could eat a whole pizza in half hour, Tony saw this by his own eyes, remembering the past made him smile for a bit, remember how sweet Peter can be. The inventor run his hand through Peter's hair trying to show some affection that he normally couldn't show. Peter always pushed him away.

But back at the boy's hair Tony always thought that no one even tried to comb in a decent way the boy hair before. The billionaire took a brush that was close and tried to solve the boy's situation, he out the boy head in his lap. It would be hard, even though his hair was wet it still had a lot of knots, he tried not to make this that painful but when he brushed a little harder the boy the child frowned, he didn't enjoy it at all.

"Shh... it's okay, everything is okay, i'm here, i'm so sorry, my prezioso. I'll try to be better this time, alright?" - Tony speaked like he was expecting some answer, the boy wasn't totally blacked out like most of the time after his little medicine, the genius used something lighter this time, he will just sleep for hours only not a whole day. 

Tony started to humming a song trying to comfort the child, he don't remember many and most that he used to listened a lullaby was when his nanny tried to make him sleep and mostly failed, Tony was a nightmare he wouldn't lie about it at the time he just really didn't understand why those strangers would come home and his mom was always out.  
The only founding memory from a lullaby that he had is when after a business party, Tony was just his dad mascot in this occasion it's like he wasn't most of the time, but in this particular day he was more like a trophy than a five year old boy. After all that, Tony knew that he would get a reward, it was when in the car, his mom, Maria, put his head in lap and would sing you're my sunshine until he fall sleep, it was one of those moments that Tony really felt happy.

"You're my sunshine..." - He starts singing he wasn't the best of the singers but doesn't matter. - "My only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, You'll never know dear, how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away."

Tony undo some of the knots in Peter's hair, the boy was more quiet this time maybe he likes to listen to his voice, this thought made Tony genuinely smile, he miss this feeling the feeling that Peter liked needing him in his life.

"I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same..." - He came across a particularly difficult knot that made the child turn his face away, Tony turn the boy faces in his direction so he will can still looking at the sleeping boy. -"Shh, it's okay, just relax for one bit..." - When Peter expression relaxed once again, he continued to sing. - "But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all some day..." 

Tony finally noticed that this was the last knot in the boy's head and decided to let the boy sleep comfortably, he put Peter's head in the pillow and let himself lie in bed too, he stared at the teen for sometime trying to understand what was going inside this little human being, he got the blanket and put this around Peter, trying to make it fit perfectly around the boy. After that he just got a chair and stared at the tired child.

"Oh Peter..." - He murmured. - "What i need to do to make you happy?"


	2. I Will Follow You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was doing great now days, he took a break from his internship to spend more time with his friends and tries to think a little more about himself instead of others and finally May is going to spend more time with him tonight, he was feeling so much better than before.  
> Until Mister Stark gave him a ride for home.  
> This man is literally the reason of his nightmares, the reason that he is trapped in his own personal hell, how on earth he thinks that Peter can live with that?

_24 june, 5AM_

The first thing that he listens is the alarm.

Still sleepy, he put one hand on his face and tried to make the annoying noise stop by pressing the button with the other, as expected by the teen, didn't work that well the end result was a plastic cup fall on the ground, this made him finally get more aware of things. He got up, now sitting on the bed, he looked down only to found the cup that he thanked god wasn't full of water, this would be only get him late from school.  
Now finally being more aware, Peter just turn off the alarm and made his classic ritual, the first foot that he touches in the ground is the right one, he knows this sounds silly but when he starts the day like that, he can be sure that it will be amazing. All he had to do is believe on this with all his heart.

When he got into his two feet on the ground, he stretched himself and catch the cup, open his bedroom door and walked to the small kitchen in the apartament. Peter as always looked for May, he knows she _not_ here now but he just want to be sure, maybe she got a day off and didn't tell her nephew or maybe his aunt is still getting ready on her room or just-

_Sometimes he just wished that they could spend more times together, okay? He knows is weird to a teenager want that, he is fourteen and he is not a baby anymore. He can do things alone, he can do it easily! It is just that was more fun to do somethings with May and Ben, he misses him more than he wants to show and- oh, god what what i'm thinking?_

Peter stopped stupid his internal monologue and starts paying attention what is around him, he got into the kitchen cabinet and found the rest of cereal, his favorite, Lucky Charms, Peter couldn't help himself but to give a little happy jump over it, he thought that May had ate them for dinner yesterday. Now he feel kinda guilty for the fact that he is happy for May don't ate them too, they're the best thing ever... Maybe when she make the month shopping, they could eat together, watch Indiana Jones or some drama cooking series, Gordon for Peter was more of a truth king than a chef at this point.

When he turned to the frigde in the door he found a note, the letter made it very clear that it was written in a hurry but he could recognize it was May's handwriting, it said:

_"Sorry, P. I couldn't wake you up today, i hope you don't get late. I changed shift with Joanne again. I'll get home early today so I'll be the one doing dinner today, the money and the keys are in the table._

_See you later._

_\- May"_

Peter was not surprised by this at all, is routine after all but today she didn't even wake him up... _Of course that she didn't awake you, Peter. She had better things to do, she is so busy every single day._ After reading, he just got a red pen writed on the same paper that had May's note a quick answer:

_"It's okay, auntie. I love you! - Peter"_

Peter tried to be careful with every letter, a pretty handwriting is important after all, he draw a little happy face on side of his name. After reading again and being sastified with the result he opens the fridge and gets some milk. He is already so anxious for the dinner, it's been already what? Two... three? Months that he only have a TV dinners.  
He felt anxious but at the same time he feels so much better than before, he was happy because this only made him right in his theory, if you want your day to go better you only have to believe on it with all your soul and heart and everything gonna be alright.

He put his cereal on his favorite bow and start to eat and think about his day, he have to put his things together is not like he normally wouldn't but today he need to extra plan everything because is a special day for him: 

_Step one: Get up and do breakfast - done_

_Step two: Take a bath, put the clothes on the the wash machine and go take a bus to school._  
~~Usually it was Happy who would take him from home to school but today he couldn't do it. He didn't know the reason and he didn't asked.~~

_Step three: Go to school, have a good day, ignore Flash, talk to MJ and Ned and everything will be alright._

_Step four: Go home, this week he was off from his internship so he didn't have anything to do with his Mister Stark today, take the clothes off the wash machine have a good family dinner with May, maybe watch some movie and go sleep._

He liked this idea, was more easy than most of his daily plans, Peter was busy for a teen and he knows that, May he is like everyone in the family was at his age: "A workalcholic on the making" before he admited he thought that she was only joking but now is clear like water that she was right. First he only had two days on the internship, what was great. Be with his idol and mentor and do what he loved most? That was more than he could ever ask, then Mister Stark asked for him come three days at week and accepted before he could think at the time sounded wonderful, and then he asked to include the thursday too in others words almost everyday working on but Peter always had a problem in saying "No" to people, mainly people that were authorities for him like Mister Stark, so he just accepted it. Now he is seriously regreting it, he wasn't saying that he didn't liked being with his mentor, no, never. The older man was the best of companionship that he could have, he didn't acted like he always a boss would do, he nice to him, some people would say he _a little too much_ , he would let Peter enter in his lab, help with his delicate projects what Peter had to say that was a honor to do, he loved how Ton- Oh sorry, Mister Stark's eyes would gain a special spark correcting any little thing in the projects or in Peter himself, this made Peter feel like someone knew that he existed. Oh and when it's the break they eat Pizza, better saying, _Peter eats Pizza_ , he have a lion-worthy appetite for some reason, May says it's puberty and it will pass if he ignores it, she is the nurse in the family so she is probally right. And sometimes after that they would watch movies together until the time to Peter go home, people always said to him that boss was another word for a pain the ass and he can't understand why this, nice bosses exists, you know? Mister Stark the alive proof of that. But now he feel he without time for anything, his routine turns around: Home, school, Mr. Stark, more Mr. Stark and then go home again and repeat. He couldn't even spent time with Ned like before, he is getting more stressed out that he wanted to get but Peter knew that is worthy, he was just finally where he was meant to be, he couldn't just throw it out like it was trash. So took three weeks off to take a break for himself, Mister Stark understood like he always did, they made deal, Peter would pay those days off later and it was done, maybe he had something else in deal but he can't recall what it was.

Peter noticed that he lost himself in his thoughts again, he is thinking too much about everything today for some reason... and he just ate the whole cereal bow.  
Well, he had to start to work now...

~  
_24 june, 7AM_

Peter was now waiting for the bus he was sweating more that he should do, it was a cold day, maybe was because of that stupid feeling that he felt in the moment that he lefted home was like someone was looking his every move, he just imagining things, just nervous that he didn't something right, yeah... It was just some no sense ideas, he made everything. Clean the house, did the laundry, wash the dishes, he looks presentable enough and took a good bath, so totally yeah, just take the bus and step two is done. He finally counted the money and this moment he knew _he was screwed._  
it was just enough for two passes or one pass and the lunch. But Peter can take some hours hungry and he can't get late for tonight, so he knew what he would do with the money at least he will have a good dinner so he can wait a little more to eat, he sighed and put the money back at his pocket. He was disappointed at himself, he forgot to tell May that he wouldn't have a ride today, he didn't have the right to get upset at anyone if not himself but Peter still thinking positive, a little mistake can't take him down.

Trying to focus on something else until the bus arrives, he looked at the street and saw it was practically empty the only car there was a black car, the strange thing is that he remember that he saw this car or other really similar in front of his apartament, the thing is he never saw this car in the area but he had the feeling that it was kinda everywhere today, he looked at the car for sometime he was feeling something that he couldn't explain into words. It was weird, like he can feel a something hot in his neck, _like the when someone was staring at you from behind and you know it somehow_ , for pure instinct he turned back and _nothing_. He was just imagining things, again. When he look at the spot that the car was before, it was gone.  
Peter decided to let it go, he just thinking too much about everything today.

The bus finally arrives and he gets in, for some reason he couldn't get over this strange gut feeling. Now step two was done.

~

_24th june,12AM_

"Man, that is weird as hell." - Ned says awhile eating his sandwich, Peter was trying not to look to much at it. - "The same car? Are you sure?"

"Yes, i'm pretty sure..." - Peter played with sleeve of his hood. - "Maybe it was only the same kind of car but it was almost everywhere."

"Dude, maybe is now a trend have this car, you never know." - Ned ate the whole thing by now. - "But seriously, i think there's no reason worry, if something bad, they would steal you when they saw you alone in the bus stop, right?" 

"I guess you're right, i overthinking about this small thing, that is nothing more than..." - Ned was holding a cereal bar in Peter's face now. - "W-what?"

"You're hungry, that's why you feeling all those weird things, i mean dude, you look like you don't eat a whole week and today you don't even bought lunch today, maybe this can hold you for sometime." 

"Thank you, Ned. I have a little a fast metabolism so is hard for me to gain weight or stop eating to much... Why are you keeping one of this around?" - Peter said getting the bar for himself and in the moment that he got it in his hands, he opens with one bite he eats the half of the thing. - "For real, thank you, I owe you this one."

"A man needs to have some snacks, Peter." - Ned his arm around Peter. - "You don't have to pay me this, man. This is what friends are for." 

"Thanks." - Peter smiles softly and soon after, he listen to Flash faking moaning like he was in a trashy adult movie, Peter just roll his eyes annoyed. Classic Flash being a ass.

~

_24th june, 16:10PM_

School is done for today, and everything was going was as planned but MJ didn't come today, she was apparently sick, at least that was the teacher said to him... but the rest? It was good, he did everything what he should be do so step three was done now the part that he being waiting all day long, the step four! Peter wonders what May will do for dinner, maybe she will buy some chinese food or-  
His phone was ringing, he didn't touch it whole day, Peter lefted his phone at the bottom of his bag.

"Who is it?" - Ned asked looking at his phone. 

"I don't know, it's a unknown number, wait a second..." - Peter was confused but decided to answer. "Hello...?"

"Peter?" - The boy automatically recognized the man voice, it was Mister Stark.

"Oh, it's you! Mis-" - Peter was quickly sushed by his mentor. - "Oh sorry, uh, Ned i'm going on the bathroom really quick, okay? Wait for me!"

"Who is?" - Ned asked again.

"I'll tell you later! Wait just five minutes, just five. It's quick!" - Peter rapidly goes in the direction of the bathroom probally for have some privacy, Ned just wait for his bus and hopes that Peter can get it at time. 

"Hey, underoos. Uh, just called you because apparently you're too forgetful this whole week to even call me." - Tony sounds... angry? He tried to disguise it but Peter could hear a hint of anger in his voice. - "I already told you, "Peter, call me when you get out home, tell me how was your day, how was class, did you eat something today? Just call me, i want to keep in touch with you even at your break from work", remember?

Peter can't believe that he forgot about his daily calls for Tony, this was the part that he forgot on the deal! He thought it wasn't that important but apparently it was because Mister Stark isn't happy at all.

"I-" - Peter tried to say but he was quickly cut short for the older man.

"But looks like you are "too busy" to remember this, aren't you? Oh! Poor Peter, how aren't you so tired to spend all day playing those stupid games with your friend Ted and doing nothing that you couldn't check on your phone once, right?" - This made Peter look at his phone, _shit_ , had hundreds of unread messages from Tony, the more recents one were:

_"Are you okay? Answer me, please"_

_"Of course you are okay, you just can't remember nothing that i asked you to do, you're such a smartass, Peter."_

_"Alright, seems like i have to do everything for you."_

_"You better answer me, Mr. Peter "Don't worry, Mr. Stark, i'll call you everyday" Parker."_

"Mister Stark, wh-why you sended so many messages? Something happened? And his name is Ned not Ted, i don't spend hours just playing around..." - Peter tried to put his words on a rational way, even if talk to his mentor like that was something that made he nervous as hell. - "I have things to do in home, Mister Stark. I'm sorry i- that i couldn't call you, i just forgot about it, i know it was irresponsible from my part to forget about this but i swear, i can be better than that. Don't be angry at me for this, please."

~~Peter didn't knew but the thing is, he already knows that his friend's name is Ned, he purposely say it wrong just to make sure that Peter was paying attention to him.~~

"Peter, i'm not mad, i'm disappointed. I was hoping that you could this one little thing for me but looks like i was wrong about you. You know how much i was concerned? No, you don't. I didn't listen your voice in days, i didn't knew if you were sick, if you're just ignoring me... Nothing at all. Sounds fair to you, Peter?" - Tony was obviously angry at him but he had the point, he was so sweet to Peter... and Peter couldn't do this for him?

~~Even if Peter founds the man behaviour a little weird sometimes but he finds better keep it aside.~~

"I'm sor-"

"Oh, are you sorry? As always you are, "Oh my gosh! Mr. Staaaaark, i SWEAR, it was a accident i totally didn't make you freak out for nothing! Riiiiight? I'm such a big boy nooow! I don't need to tell my da- my mentor anything at all! Who freaking cares?" - Tony elaves and tuned his voice trying to imitate the boy's voice. - "Guess what? I care about it. I want you to stop apologizing and start getting better, you know how lucky you are, kid?"

"Yes, i know... I'm so- I mean, i'll be better for you, Mister Stark." - Peter voice was so small, he is feeling kinda offended by this, he didn't say any of this or he did? Maybe he did, Mister Stark wouldn't get mad at him without a good motive. He could listen to Tony sigh on the other side.

"Good, Peter..." - Tony bitted his lip trying to think in something to say. - "I mean, i have to apologize too, i'm not perfect. I know wasn't that nice say those things to you but i'm just doing everything like this for your on good. Can you forgive me for this?"

"Yes, i can do it. I forgive you, Mister Stark. I know you have so many things to do and still have time to look after me, i'm grateful for this, thank you, sir." - This sounded like it was the right thing to say for Tony, and it was right, this put a little smile on the older man lips.

"Oh, Peter..." - It was unsettling how quick Tony voice changed from anger to something else, something sweet. Oh, what is Peter thinking? The man probally just stressed. - "You're such lovely boy..."

"Thanks...?" 

"What are you planing to do tonight?" - Tony asked like as if he wanted nothing.

"Oh, nothing to important, Mister Stark, just dinner and TV." - Peter said trying to hide how excited he was about today dinner.

"Sounds good, Peter..." - He could listen _how hard_ Peter was trying to make the dinner with his aunt look like was routine but Tony knew this was a rare event in his boy life, he can't help to feel _jealous_ over it, this made him roll his eyes. - "Anyway, do you need a ride home? Happy can't take you today so i thought that you'll need one"

"Oh actually i don't, i will get a bus today, Mister Stark" - Peter said while finally getting of the bathroom, now walking to direction to the outside. - "Thanks for the offer but i know how busy you are, but i think i need to hang up now. I call you later, i swear i'll not forget this time."

"I trust you, boy. See you soon." 

Peter hanged up and put his phone on his purse. "Soon?" They gonna meet up again only in two weeks, well, wasn't too long but they're together almost all day normally so it was a long time. The moment that he stepped outside, he saw his bus already far away he tried to run after it but was useless this made him almost trip on his own shoes. 

"Shit!" - Peter was cursing again, he told Mr. Stark he would stop saying this kind of stuff, but the man wasn't near so... once wouldn't hurt right? He is so mad at himself, he lost his fucking bus and now if he want to get home, he will have to walk until it and this totally gonna make him late, May is gonna be upset, he is gonna be upset, actually he already is. He should have accepted Tony's ride-

"Are you lost?" - Peter almost jumped away scared when he saw the very familiar black car but he stopped himself to do it when he looked better at the driver, it was Mr. Stark, well, dressed he was gonna rob a bank but was his Tony, just looking at Peter's face made Tony laugh. - "Oh sorry, kid. I should have say that was going near by from your school..."

"O-oh, you almost gave me a heart attack, Mister!-" - Peter was again interrupted by him.

"You can call me Tony, you know?" - Peter was surprised, well, Mr. Stark had asked him this before but was hard him stop calling him "Mister Stark". 

"Uh... Y-Yeah, i know... M- I mean Tony..." - Peter was feeling uneasy, seeing this car again was making him go crazy. He never saw Mis-...he mean Tony with it, maybe was new. The man is a billionaire after all, he could buy everything that he wanted.

"Good kid!" - Tony smiled than took his sunglass a little down, making Peter see his eyes he looks more tired than the last time that the boy talked face to face with him but confident as always. - "Do you need a ride? Looks like you miss your bus, you should pay more atention to your compromises, underoos." - Peter could feel a little sacarm in his voice he ignore it.

"Well, i think i'll need one..." - Peter felt apprehensive? He didn't have a good reason but all his pure gut instincts were saying to him to not to get in this car, they were saying is better him starts running to go home and Tony could see how nervous the boy was.

"What is wrong, Peter? You're feeling something? You are sweating like you just did the run of your life." - He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel making a repetitive noise, he was looking at the teen eyes was like he could see through his soul.

"Oh please, don't worry about it, Mister Tony, i'm- I'm great... Today it's very hot, can't you feel it? This is why... i'm so sweaty, yeah it is..." - Peter repeated this to trying to put this in his own head.

"So come in, you don't need to be so shy with me, you know that, right? It's fine, Peter, the car has air conditioning i bet it'll would feel a lot better than go walking or wait for another bus, don't you think?" - Tony kept his classic smile on his face but still tapping his fingers, Peter noticed that he only do this when he is trying to control his impulses in moments at frustation or any bad feelings with anything like the time that Peter dropped the hot coffee on himself this made Tony worry sick tapping his fingers anywhere that he could, or the time that Peter got in the tower late and soaked wet because of the strongest rain of the year, Happy couldn't get into his school so Peter being his stubborn self decided go walking, they had a argurment that day, Peter obviously apologized for his stupid action or like the time that Tony almost lost him temper in a public interview... this was his nervous tic, tap his fingers like crazy. 

"Mister Stark are you feeling something?" - Peter voice sounds so low that it could be taked by the wind.

"...What do you mean?" - The older man lost his posture for one second, losting his smile quickly but going back at his old self in a beat of his heart. - "I'm feel awesome."

"So why are acting like that? Mister Stark, i know you well enough to see that you're not normal. Please be honest with me..." - Maybe what Peter's flutter was a transference of feelings, they're have a real connection. Mister Stark wasn't being his normal self and Peter could see it, he was never fooled by his public persona, the hard smiles one and unnatural one, he knows Mister Stark well enough to see if something was bothering him maybe was even Peter's fault.

_Tony had a stunned expression on his face, he was amazed how the boy could see every minimal changes on him. Peter was truly different than everybody else, he didn't just put up with him because of the his work, he wasn't all fake smiles trying to get a raise, he had passion about everything, the shine on the boy's eyes when he looks at one ongoing project, the way that he _implores_ to Tony let him do more than just look at him working, the way that Peter touch his hand after if something upset him, could be on the company or if anything brokes down in almost done machine, ever since his beautiful child touched his hand, Tony knew, that near him he always must be and nothing are in this world could keep Peter from him. They just meant to be by destiny, Tony didn't believe in any of this before Peter but now, how he could not believe when his miracle angel finally shows up in the form of the most pure alive being that Tony saw, how could he just deny it when is in his face? Tony was man who always wants proofs to everything and Peter was the breathing and walking proof for this._

"You're right, Peter. I'm a little stressed, you know? Paparazzi are being a headache for me and the media are make me look the worst villian in the story for just being a CEO of something that existed before i even born, i'm trying to get things working but... For you Peter, I'm the bad guy here?" - Tony are being true about only his feelings, what the media thinks about him doesn't bother him in the slightest _but what Peter thinks about him is what truly matter._

"N-No! Never, Mister Stark!" - "Mr. Stark" he is always so respectful, Tony always wanted to Peter to call him by his name. ~~maybe he would call him dad soon~~ but he can put that aside for now, Tony finds so cute the way that Peter jumped when he said "No", making his curls falls into his eyes. - "You're the second best man that i ever knew in all my life, maybe you didn't do the best of the things before but i know that you changed and is helping others for years now, Mister Stark. You're more than your past, more than your dad... This is not your fault and more you're Anthony Edward Stark, my childhood hero, well, you still being my hero and admire you even more now that i know you and i thought that wasn't even possible. You're a marvelous man, they just talk that about you because they don't know you... but i do, i'm sure my opinion is not the most important one in the world but i can say with all words you're not the good or bad guy here, you're the best guy."

"Peter..." - Tony bitted his lip trying to not say anything that would screw up everything, _he wants to be the best man not the second place_. - "Your opinion is the only one that matter to me, i just..." - Tony put his face on his hand and sighed, _he knows what are the boy's bottons and how to make him do what he wants him to do, he is just giving him a little push_ , and he knew that he got what he wanted when the boy lost his defensive posture. - "I just want to talk with someone. Can you _please, just please_ get in the car? I'll give you a ride home and you can talk to me... _please_ i need this."

Peter was feeling guilty now. He doesn't understand why he was having "stranger danger" sense, maybe he is imagining things, cars can look similar and gosh, it's Mister Stark, Tony never would hurt him in his life and besides that, the older man needs Peter's help. What bad could happen with him if Mister Stark was in his side? ~~Many, so many things.~~

"You don't need to plead, Mister Stark. I'm already here for you." - Peter got in the backsit of the car, this made Tony eyes were filled with light.

"Oh, Peter you don't how happy you're making me right now!" - Tony gaves to boy a smile, he was looking truly excited, his mood changed in a blink of eye, Peter didn't find it weird at all, knowning that all that his mentor needed was just someone who got his back.

"How was your day?" - Tony asked start to driving, the first that he did was stare quickly at Peter in the rearview. - "Peter, the seat belt."

"O-Oh! Yeah, i forget about this"

"You have really bad memory, underoos." - He chuckled but quickly became serious. - "Maybe it's lack of vitamins, are you eating meat or something that isn't pure sugar?"

"Hey! I don't eat just candy, i eat, uh..." - Peter tried to defend himself but this pause already made him lose.

"Uh what? Cereal, starbucks, TV dinners, leftovers... Kid, i don't know how you survive with only this trash, this is why you're so small you don't eat anything fresh or natural, you know that lack of vitamin B12 can make your memory worsens and stress can make it too, you start to forget things because your brain is too overwhelmed."

"How do you know all that, Mister Stark?" - Peter didn't know that Tony was nutritionist in the making in his free time.

"I did my research, just for curiosity..." - Tony clearly wouldn't tell the truth for Peter, he is almost sure this isn't so normal you look for possible causes for short memory for a not blood related fourteen old teenager. - "The age is coming to me, right? The best for me to do is know how can i keep all of this handsome here going." - Tony pointed at himself with wining smile. - "I'm right?"

This made Peter chuckles timidly, he was getting more comfortable, more relaxed just like Tony wanted him to be. Peter trust in Tony enough to ignore his guts.

"You're always right, Mister Stark." - Peter admited with cheer in his voice and _Tony couldn't agree more, he is right and Peter subconscious knew that, he had to knew right? He wasn't the only seeing their meant to be together by destiny, right? Of course he is the one with the reason in this story._

"Oh shit..." - Tony tries to look like he remembers something he had forgotten some time ago it seems that he had convinced the boy that now he paid even more attention to him. - "I'm sorry, Peter. But can we pass by somewhere before i got you home? It's really quick, i swear."

"It's okay, i can wait a little more, Mister Stark." - Peter was playing with the car belt, it would be quick, right? He wouldn't get late for dinner and Mister Stark already looking so much better.

"Y'know, today i remembered that the thing that you always drink that you _insist_ in call coffe..." - He made a pause because he knew the reaction it would come.

"Hey! It's coffe but it have some milk on it! It's not that different!" - Peter made the cutest pout on earth, he always teased the boy just to see them.

"I had to say that you forgot all that sugar, marshmallow and oh yeah, the chantilly, i guess the the caffeine must be somewhere there, deep down, maybe in Narnia or Santa's toy factory." - Tony had his victorious smile on, this made Peter goes red as tomato.

"U-uh, Mister Stark, this is not fair! I don't mock you for your strange taste for black coffe for example! So isn't nice of your part to mock my style of coffe!" - Peter only started drinking coffe because he wanted to be just like his mentor, rapidly, he learn that he hated black coffe to follow the man up he still drinks coffe but in his way.

"Everyone likes black."

"I'm not everyone..."

"This is in fact, true. You're truly not like anyone that i meet in this universe." - Tony for one second let himself get lost in own mind but quickly snapped back. - "Anyway, i bought one of your "coffe" only to experiment to understand why you like it so much and damn, boy, how you sleep in night? This have more sugar than a whole candy store."

"Because it tastes good and i need energy to spend the day..." - Tony saw a small sign of sadness in the boy faces and this made his blood boil but his expression didn't change a bit. - "Did you liked?"

"I tried but it was just too sweet for me. But it is still almost full, you can drink it if you want..." - Tony start tapping his fingers on the steering wheel after pointing at the a cup with the starbucks logo in it. Peter looked at that cup and he could listen to his inner voice telling _"Don't drink it"._

"Thank you, Mister Stark. Sorry, I can't eat junk food, dinner today is important." - Peter tried to be gentle with this words, he knew that Tony was trying his best.

"

Are you sure? You drank water today? You look so thirsty..."

"I'm sure that i drink something, don't need to worry." - Peter lied, he didn't remember if he drank or not water today but he couldn't just tell the man that. Tony got clearly frustrated with his refuse.

Peter after that was just distracted, he watched the landscape pass through the window. This place that he spend all his life in now looked so distant and close at the same, he couldn't explain in that moment why this feeling but later he will know: He wants to go home, _he needs to go home_. Tony just stared at Peter by the rearview, he had something in his eyes, it was a predator looking at this prey.

Half hour later and Peter didn't recognize the place anymore it was more a forest than a city, trees and no houses around, it was sure a new thing. Then suddenly the car stopped.

"Mister Stark...?" - Peter didn't understand why they stopped in in the middle of nowhere, Tony was now looking at him with dead eyes, didn't have anger or happiness or anything at all, it was just bland, he just quiet and looking he is thinking about something, this made Peter feel goosebumps in his spine. More than five minutes of pure staring, Tony starts to look for something in glove compartment.

"Peter, when i was just a little more younger than you, my dad gave me that ring." - There was small but without a doubt shining mas expensive thing in Tony's hand. - "It's in the family for generations and i was thinking "Wow, i'm getting old and i still having nobody to follow this tradition." And for some months, i think i found the one to follow my legacy... You."

"...What, me?!"

"Yes, you." - The confusion in the boy's face made him smirks. - "You'll be my heir, isn't wonderful, Petey? I was expecting to see your reaction for so long. I know sounds to intense now, you still so young! But i can help with that. I'm gonna teach everything that you need to know, i gonna take care of you, you don't need to worry about nothing anymore, i swear."

And this exact moment, Peter noticed everything. This was the same nightmare that it's hunting him every single night since that moment that this man took him. This wasn't a normal day and this is just a glance into his past, this was the _day that everything happened._ This why he was getting all these guts feeling, this why every part of him was trying to go away from this man, he is trying to escape what happened to him even in his dreams or better saying, his nightmares. He started to pinch himself desperately trying to awake up, why the car seems to be getting smaller and smaller? Why he feel like he can't breath? The man is getting mad at him, he doesn't understand why- What is happening?! The memory from here gets He doesn't remember what was said in that the day, but it was clear in his memory what he felt in the man's hands.

He knows what is going to happen now, it will hurt. He wants to go home. He remember that he screamed for help, for May. Noone came, he remembers that Tony jumps on him on him, Peter tries to talk with him but it useless, he tries to sedates him using a injection, he punchs Tony fist making him drop it.

"You stupid piece of shit!" - Tony screams at him, he tries to hold the boy still awhile looking at the syringe but Peter starts to kick the car door with all his strength, he wouldn't give up on a fight for his life. For a miracle it opens and Peter pushes Tony to the car floor and tries to run, he gets in the car door and gets out but he dragged for the car by his hoodie.

"NO! GET OFF!!! HELP!!! MAY-" - He scratchs Tony's arms with nails, Tony put his arm around Peter's neck, making the boy almost runs out of air, the boy still trying to get off. He throws Peter back in the car, he got above Peter using his body to overpower the already small child, he punchs Peter's face, the boy doesn't have a chance and only screams in pain, he thinks that he broke his nose. Trying to defend himself, he put his arm in his face, useless, this only made the older man angrier, now he is punching his arms and everything that he could touch, hurts so much, not only his body but in his soul, how the fuck he trusted this thing? He wants to go home. He blames himself for this, why he got inside this man's car? He is stupid, a stupid, stupid boy.

He is crying like a baby in front of this thing because he is a baby, a crying stupid baby, he can't even scream anymore, he doesn't have the strenght. The man still punching and screaming at him, sometimes the says he is sorry, sometimes he says how much he loves Peter, sometimes he says that Peter is a ungrateful person and doesn't deserve nothing that he gave him, he can't understand most of the madness coming from the man's mouth but looks like the boy was the perfect punch bag for him to put all his frustation and expections in it.

And then suddenly he stops, Tony started crying and sobbing, Peter don't understand the motive for this, he the one doing this to Peter, so why the fuck he is crying? He is the monster in this story not a fucking victim. He could listen to a nonsense murmur coming to the creature mouth, his head hurts so much, maybe was something important but he doesn't understand it. Tony puts his hands on the boy's nose and mouth, trying to make the boy blackout. Even already so beaten up, Peter still trying to kick the man off but he didn't even move, he was too strong for him, everything hurts so much, he gives almost pleading little pushes in the man chest trying to make him stop, he wants May, he wants to go home and eat dinner. He wants to live his life, he is so young, he didn't make anything yet, hurts so much, he wants to grow up, he wants to go college, he wants to have kids, he wants to get marry. He wants to live so much, he never thought that his last moments on this earth would be this humiliating, but his use the last drop of consciousness to plead for mercy.

"T-Tony...? No... Please, stop. No... May..." - And everything goes black when he feels a needle on his neck.

~

Tony was almost falling sleep, he was sitted on the chair and this wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep but was a good way to watch his boy all night, he plans was to stay up all night to make sure that Peter was okay but but tiredness was gaining him in this, he was almost closing his eyes when he listen to a small voice whispering, Peter couldn't be already a awake, right? It's too soon for this. So Tony decides to look at the boy, the child was talking in his sleep?

"No... Why? Never... please help... May..." - Peter frowned he was sure not happy. Tony eyes are now wide open, Peter was dreaming about May? This didn't sound like a good dream. Nothing with this woman would be a good thing. He remembers how his blood boiled hearing the boy's non stop talking about this "dinner", he looked so happy in that moment that Tony admits that he felt _jealous_ with the witch. Only to when he putted the boy to sleep, she send a message saying that "she couldn't come early because she would be at work doing one more shift and that it was better that peter was already doing the laundry when she arrived home". How _"lovely"_ she was.

"Crazy... no, i don't... home... open-" - The boy was fussy like a little cat on a box, it would be cute if wasn't corcening. - "No, get off, please..."

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" - Tony listen to his own tired voice and in this exact moment Peter got quiet but still moving like crazy, he was for sure sleeping because if was awake he would be with his angry face for Tony, he is just a big baby. Tony decided to mix the pleasant with the useful for both of them. He got in the bed, just sat there and for some minutes he watched the boy move in the bed. Tony finally decided to lay down and hugs the boy, this made the boy finally stop.

"...T-Tony?" - This made Tony gets surprised, he was really sleeping? Now he wasn't that sure. Maybe he was only pretending, he was only pretending to get Tony to hug him, he was too shy to ask so he pretend to be asleep, so adorable, this made Tony smile, he was feeling it too- - "Please, stop... No... May..." _oh_

_He remembers that._

Peter still confused, poor child. Tony will help him, like he will always do because nothing is more important than seeing his baby happy.

"It's okay, Petey pie. I'll stop her, i promise you, bambino" - Tony said sealing his promise kissing the boy's hair. Peter now was sleeping like a baby, all that he needed was some attention. Tony knows that Peter loves him just to see how quiet Peter becomes only in psysical contact, he _needs him_ and he shows it, not all the time like Tony wanted him to do but it was a slow process and Tony can wait, he really can. - "I love you too, Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact + Music recommendation: I was inspired for this chapter by listening to Ricky Nelson's "I Will Follow You", if you want to listen I highly recommend his work and Peggy March original version is great too! Give them a chance if you like 60's music.
> 
> Hey guys! I finally ended this chapter and i must say, this was a WAY longer than i thought it'll would be, and i really thought that would update on the weekend, sorry if i keeped anyone waiting :"/  
> I literally had to cut in half my original plan! But everything is alright, I'll write the rest and more in the next chapter. And i start to think that only 10 chapters won't be enough to tell  
> the whole story so i maybe can make it longer, but i don't know...  
> It was fun to write this one and poor boi Peter, things will get better for him soon! (I hope :"D)  
> So yep, i hope you enjoy it! Kudos, comments are welcomed! And PS: English is not my first language so don't be harsh on me for any spelling mistakes, so if you see any mistakes, tell me! I'm pretty insecure about my english and i'm trying to get better.  
> Thanks for reading this! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first chapter! It was fun to write. I kind felt unmotivated for a good time to write anything new but now i'm in full mode! I started this new fanfiction and writing a fluffy irondad and spiderson one-shot (they need a break, guys.)  
> Maybe i post this weak, maybe not, depends on my brain and on my homework :p  
> I hope you enjoy it, kudos, cristicism and comments are welcomed!  
> English is not my first language so don't be harsh on me for any mistakes! :")


End file.
